


Isla de la Dulce

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla de la Dulce [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Horror, Cute, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Inspired by..., Macabre, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who got into surreal yet cute misadventures with her macabre new friends in Isla de la Dulce.





	1. Chapter 1

Mariana was humming as she walked home from a grocery store.

But Mariana hears a baby babble.

It was Marimela's daughter Mercedes. 

Mariana holds Mercedes

Mercedes giggled

Ghostly moaning

Mariana gulped

Marimela walked to Mariana.

Mercedes babbled "Mama!"

Marimela holded Mercedes.

The Beheaded man and Jose walked to Mariana.

Mariana screamed

Mercedes laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana and Mercedes were walking to a Botanica.

Mercedes babbled

Mariana said "I know some people wanted to work at a botanica."

But they heard a ghostly meowing.

It was a creepy black cat.

Mariana screamed

Mercedes giggled

Mariana said "Mercedes we're going to take a black cat to the shelter."

Clock transition

A creepy black cat meowed

Mercedes and Mariana high five.

But they see a girl teaching her cat tricks.

Mariana and Mercedes facepalmed


	3. Chapter 3

Mariana said "Peek a boo"

Mercedes laughed

Mariana said "Peek a boo"

Mercedes laughed

But Mariana saws a box.

Mariana gulped

Mariana opens a box revealing a cute black kitten backpack.

Mercedes squealed

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

Mariana puts on her backpack.

Mariana and Mercedes laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I have an announcement......

On March 28 we're going the 811x talent show to perform.

On March 29 we have a pizza party.

We teach Graciela the next dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana was making a dress but she hears something popping.

Mariana went down the stairs to the kitchen

It was Ignacio a man who was beheaded since the middle ages in Spain.

"Oh hey Ignacio whatcha making"

"I'm making popcorn"

Mariana's eyes widen in awe

Clock transition

Marimela puts the waffles in the toaster and a few minutes the waffles turned golden brown.

Mercedes was crying until Mariana gives her a bottle of milk.

Jose pouring the syrup on the waffles.

Mariana puts the popcorn and whip cream on the waffles.

Ignacio finally put a cherry on whip cream.

Mariana, Jose and Mercedes cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana opened her closet

"Ignacio have you seen my hat"

But Mariana sees her hat walking

Mariana thought Oh no

She hears Ignacio chanting

Wailing ghostly souls fly around her hat and Mariana pulled out a ghostly pearl out of her hat.

"That's not good"

Clock transition

Mariana walked to the funeral home.

Mariana rings the door bell and a married couple open the door

Mariana walked inside the funeral home.

Mariana gulped

A girl around Mariana's age. She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt over her pink dress, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mariana was playing Portuguese Hopscotch but she saws a Mexican boy with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was reading a book.

Mariana takes a deep breath

Mariana walked to him

"H-hi I-I'm Mariana wha-what's yours"

"Jesús Ramirez but my friends call me Chuy"

Mariana and Chuy blushed

Clock transition

Chuy thought Come on you can do it

But he hears a baby voice

It was Marimela's daughter Mercedes

Mercedes crawled

Chuy thought Oh no

Marimela holds Mercedes

Mercedes babbled


	8. Chapter 8

Mariana and Chuy were playing a game but Marimela walked to them

"Hey guys"

Mariana and Chuy screamed

Chuy said "Marimela stop doing that?!"

Marimela said "Sorry I can't help it"

Mercedes cooed

Mariana said "Chuy there's nothing to be scared"

Chuy said "SCARED HA! I'M NOT SCARED?!"

Suddenly Chuy's phone rings.

Chuy said "Hello mom guess what I make new friends with Mariana wait you worked at yoga class okay see you after work bye."

Mariana gulped

Chuy said "Ugh I can't believe my mom is a hippie!"

Mariana laughed nervously


	9. Chapter 9

Mariana was cleaning the attic but she saws a old flute.

Mariana's eyes widen in awe as she let out a cute gasp.

Clock transition

Ignacio was reading a spellbook but Mariana walked to him.

"Hey Ignacio look like I got"

Ignacio's eyes widen in fear

"Ignacio what's wrong? I don't know you hate flutes"

"I don't wanna talk about but I'll remember it in my head"

Ignacio rubbed his head

Flashback opens

"Next up is Ignacio"

A teenage Ignacio began to play a flute but his arch rival scares him.

Flashback closes

Ignacio was shaking in fear.


	10. Announcement

Hey guys I have an announcement.........

Friday April 19 is Good Friday.

It means no school on Friday!

I have spring break like my classmates

I watch movies about Easter.

Hope you enjoy it


	11. Texas Roadhouse

Hey readers I have a annoucment..........I'm going to Texas Roadhouse.

My aunt and my baby cousin are coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Mariana Acosta was in one heck of a good mood using a Portuguese spellbook she had created a series of instruments around her which were playing a catchy song that she energetically danced to. Her pigtails were swinging around with her as she joyfully danced.

Chuy saws Mariana dancing.

Chuy said "MARIA ANA ACOSTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mariana said "I'm dancing" as she twirled Chuy.

Chuy said "My mom teached my dad how to do the tango, the waltz and-"

Mariana pulls Chuy.

Mariana and Chuy blushed as they began to dance.

Mariana and Chuy laughed

All for you by ET Mensah played as Mariana and Chuy began to slow dance.


	13. Chapter 13

At a beach, Mariana and Chuy were building a sand castle.

Chuy said "All finished"

Ignacio's head was on a sand castle.

Ignacio said "I'm leaving" as he whistled

Mariana said "Come on Ignacio everyone love the beach" as Ignacio reattached his head.

Ignacio said "I don't love everything"

But a Spanish woman walked past Ignacio.

She has long dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress, gray eyeshadow, red lipstick and black boots.

She smiles at him

Ignacio smiles

"Excuse me are you deceased"

"You suck the life right out of me I'm Marimar"

Ignacio said "They call me Ignacio" as he kissed Marimar's hand.

Mariana and Chuy see Ignacio and Marimar walked with a umbrella.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabee was flying a kite in a cemetery but the weather changed from sunny to stormy.

Gabee said "Uh-oh?"

Gabee heard the ground rumbling

A skeletal arm came out of the ground and a human hand came out.

A ghostly girl rises from her grave.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and ghostly pale skin. She wears a tattered school uniform that shows her rib cage.

Gabee let out a gasp

Gabee said "Your name is Marifia Marquez"

Marifia nodded

"You died from a broken heart"

Marifia shakes her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuy said "Mariana i don't think you could babysitting your niece."

Mariana said "I gotta do something before my niece got cranky"

They heard someone crying

It was Mariana's niece.

"Hi Belinha"

Belinha cooed

Belinha giggled

Chuy said "Hi Belinha"

Belinha blows a raspberry


	16. Chapter 16

Mariana was cleaning the attic but she saws a old box.

Mariana opens the box revealing her parents' stuff.

Mariana saws a picture of her parents and her older sister Ana as a child.

Mariana saws a picture of her mother as a child.

Mariana's eyes widen as she saw a old book.

Mariana blow the dust off.

Mariana thought It's-it's my family's scrapbook

Mariana opens a scrapbook revealing the pictures.

Mariana saws a picture of herself, Ana and her parents at the beach.

Mariana said "Obrigada Mamae Papai" as tears filled her eyes.

Mariana's tears fall on the floor.

Mariana walked out of the attic.

A ghostly baby plant came out of the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Mercedes was walking to Chuy.

Mercedes babbled

"Not now Mercedes I'm busy"

Mercedes laughed

"Hey!"

Mercedes run into the mansion

"Get back here!"

Mercedes blows a raspberry

Chuy's jaw dropped


	18. Chapter 18

San Maripilar Cemetery

Mariana puts a card on her mother's grave.

Mariana said in portuguese "Happy Mother's Day Mom"

As Mariana left, there was a thunder clap.

A ghostly woman saws a card and pick it up.

"Happy Mother's day love Mariana Acosta"

She said in portuguese "Thank you Mariana"

And then she disappear with ghostly blue petals.


	19. Chapter 19

Chuy and Mariana were fishing but they saws a ghost girl with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress.

Mariana said "Hi"

But a ghost girl runs through the wall.

Chuy said "Oh no"

Mariana knocked on the door

A soft voice said "Who are you?"

"I'm Mariana and this is Chuy"

A ghost girl walked out of the wall.

"I'm Carly Rivera"

Mariana's eyes widen in awe

Chuy said "Uh Mariana"

Clock transition

Mariana said "Welcome to Isla de la Dulce"

Suddenly Carly hears a baby laugh and it was Mercedes

Mercedes crawled to Carly

Carly giggled


	20. Chapter 20

Jose was brushing his hair and put on his newsboy cap.

Jose said "Perfecto"

But Jose got eletrocuted revealing his skeleton.

Jose was now covered in soot.

Jose growled "Mariana"

Jose stomped out of the bathroom and knocked on Mariana's door.

"Mariana"

.........

Jose sighed

"MARIANA!!"

Mariana opened the door

"Oh hi Jose"

"Mariana why is someone electrocuting me!?"

Mariana gulped

"Because Carly was supposed to be in the bathroom taking a bathroom"

Jose facepalmed


	21. Chapter 21

Mercedes was squealing which cause everyone to cover their ears

Ignacio said "WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SOUND!?"

Jose said "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT'S MERCEDES!"

Marimela opened the door.

Marimela said "Go ask someone else!"

Marimela slammed the door

Clock transition

Mariana was feeding Mercedes.

But Mariana goes to sleep.

Chuy said "Looks like someone woke up in a wrong side of bed this morning what gives!?"

A few minutes later

Everyone now have bags under their eyes expect for Chuy.

Marimela takes off her nightfold revealing her eyes with dark bags.

Chuy screamed


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Cinderella Main Title

Mariana was gardening but she hears a somber voice humming.

It was Marimela.

"Marimela is that you singing"

Marimela gasped "You heard me Ay! I'm nervous!?"

"No no no I was trying to say is you did very good"

A 1950s song played on a record player.

Marimela began to sing ~Cinderella, you're as lovely as your name Cinderella, you're a sunset in a frame  
Though you're dressed in rags  
You wear an air of queenly grace  
Anyone can see a throne  
Would be your proper place~

Mariana join in ~Cinderella, if you give your heart a chance It will lead you, to the kingdom of romance  
There you'll see your dreams unfold  
Cinderella, Cinderella  
In the sweetest story ever told~


	23. Chapter 23

A 13 year old girl was running through a forest as she was crying.

She has messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin with scratches and bruises. She wears a tattered pink dress and black shoes.

She hears a harsh girl voice "Hey get over here NOW!"

"I wish I have a nice family and great friends"

But she falls into a ghostly pink portal.

A few minutes later, she regain consciousness to see a ghost baby.

"Where am i?"

A ghost baby babbled

She screamed

"You-you must be Bebe Azul"

A ghost baby smiles

"I'm-I'm Liria Florecienda and.....I'm lost"

But a ghost baby takes her to San Maripilar.

Liria gasped as her eyes were filled with sparkles as she saws a house.

Liria knocked on a door and a woman opened the door.

"Hello are you lost"

Liria nodded

"Come in"

Liria walked inside a house.


	24. Chapter 24

Mercedes was cooing as she shakes her rattle

Mariana walked to Mercedes.

Mercedes cooed

Mariana said "Mercedes we're trying to sleep remember what happened last time"

Flashback opens

Marimela was sleeping but she hears her daughter crying.

Marimela was trying to sleep but her eyes opened which was followed by a glass break.

Marimela said "Just a minute"

Flashback closes

Mercedes yawned

"Okay now you're tired"

Mercedes goes to sleep.

Mariana tietoed up the stairs silently and went to her room.

But she hears a voice

"MARIANA I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!?"

Mariana facepalmed


	25. Chapter 25

Mariana was walking to San Maripilar Pet Cemetery.

She sees her dog's grave that says "Here lies Beatriz she was a good dog"

2003-2007

Mariana began to play a sad tune on her cavaquinho until she hears a bark.

It was the ghost of her pet dog Beatriz.

"Beatriz you-you're a ghost I can't believe it!"

Beatriz licked Mariana but her tail rips off.

"Yep I can fix that"

Beatriz barked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chuy was reading a book when Mariana walked to him.

Mariana said "Hey Chuy watching reading"

Chuy said "I'm reading about La Sirena del Muerte"

Mariana said "Serena de la Mar"

Chuy sighed "La Sirena del Muerte is a mermaid from San Maripilar and it took place hundred of years"

Mariana said "Legend says La Sirena del Muerte drives the fishermen crazy and eat their brains"

Mariana and Chuy gulped.

Later that night

Chuy was sleeping until he hears a sweet voice singing.

Chuy said "Oh no it's-"

Mariana said "-La Sirena del Muerte!"

Chuy said "Yes and my mother told me a myth about a mermaid who drives a fisherman crazy and-"

But they hears a creepy girl giggling.

Mariana and Chuy sees a mermaid with long black hair, brown eyes and ghostly white skin. She wears red lipstick, a skull hairclip, a maroon seashell bra and a black tail.

And then she hissed.

Mariana and Chuy screamed and tried to run away but a ghostly mermaid appears behind them.

And she began to speak in a Mexican accent 

"Hola Chicos Que Hay"

Mariana and Chuy screamed


End file.
